Actually,its love not hates
by Fran-anisca Grave
Summary: Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break.Shizaya,Tsu/Psy,Del/Hibi,Roppi/Tsuki, yaoi.
1. A day when all goes wrong

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon(due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara!. If I do, all the alternate characters will be official.

P/s: First story. Sorry if does not satisfy. To be honest, the summary is really sucked. Hope the story better. Please read if you like and leave if you don't. Don't want to be rude here.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 : A Day When All Goes Wrong.<p>

"I-ZAAA-YAAAAA...!"

Along with the scream, a rain of vending machines and stop signs follows too. To the citizen of Ikebukuro, this paranormal incident means only one thing to them. The dangerous game of chase between the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo and the informant of Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya was begun. Without warning, all of the citizen make their way far from the duo. Either of them want to get in the way between the arch-rival.

"How many time do I told you not to step your foot in Ikebukuro anymore, Flea?" Shizuo who wears bartender suit grab the nearest stop sign and throw it at Izaya who easily dodge it.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. You really are monster aren't you. To be able to sense me the second I set my foot in here. I'm impressed. Is that your monster's ability to detect every single human you know? Or you just miss me? Really, Shizu-chan? Oww.. Thank you, I'm touched ~" mocked Izaya who wear black parka with fur-trimmed at the end of his jacket in annoying sing-song tone.

"Miss you, your ass! I swear I'll kill you today, Flea!" Shizuo lift a vending machine and aimed it to Izaya.

Izaya managed to dodge it only a few centimetres from his head and can feel the wind blow his hair from the flying vending machine. _'Haa.. Shizu-chan. Can't you see how much fun you can be when you are pissed off like this? Even my lovely human can't give me this much fun, ~ne? ' _His thought was cut off when more vending machines and stop signs are flying toward him. With ease due to his parkour skills, he dodged every single of the attack without failure.

While, dodging all the vending machines and stop signs, Izaya managed to throw some of his knives at the ex-bartender. Shizuo stop all the knives using a stop sign that he pulls from nearby._ 'Hmm... Shizu-chan aim had gotten much better than the last time. Really, if I keep it this way. That vending machine or stop sign will definitely hit me. I think that's all for today, then.' _Izaya twirl on his heel to face the angered ex-bartender with a smirk in his face.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. Thank you so much for today. I had my fun. I think that all for today then. I take my leave now, kay. See you next time," Izaya then sprint as fast as he could from the ex-bartender towards an alley.

"Oh no, you don't. Like hell I'll let you got away this time, Flea!" Fast on his heel, Shizuo run after Izaya. Knowing Shizuo, of course he will chase Izaya. _'Hmm... Shizu-chan really is troublesome, ~ne? Well, if he doesn't chase that really is a problem too.'_

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. Are you not satisfied by our game yet. How monster. Sorry, can't keep you company for now. I got work to do. Ja ne~" waved the informant, still running to keep a distant from the angered ex-bartender.

"Heh. I know you up to something again, Flea! No way in hell I'll let that happens!" barked the ex-bartender from behind.

"Really, Shizu-chan? Is that why you chase me? How can you think I had something in mind other than mess with you. You make me sound as if I'm cheating on you. How cruel~" pouted Izaya in mocking tone.

"What the..? Flea! We not in sexual relationship, you dumbass! What in the hell make you think that, louse!" shout Shizuo. There's a vein pop from his head after hearing Izaya word. He can feel his anger had become more intense.

"Hahaha... Hmm... how can't we? Don't worry, Shizu-chan. There's no way I'll love you. You a monster after all. Besides, it'll be not fair for my entire human if I love one particular individual especially if the person is you ~ne?" _W-What did I just say? How this conversation did have come to this? Shit. Looks like I become weird after spend too much time with Shizu-chan. Need to get away, quick.'_

"Bullshit, how come you can say that you love all human if the only thing you've done is only make them miserable? You sick psychopath!" '_Why did I even have this talk with the Flea? Looks like I've been manipulate by him without I'm notice. If he want to get out from Ikebukuro, I think its okay then' _Slowly, Shizuo had slow down his run after that thought.

Notice that the ex- bartender had slow down his run, the informant turn to face the said ex-bartender to inspect him. Izaya raised his brow when Shizuo had stop completely from chasing him. Shizuo unexpected act really had confused him. _'Okay, this is really freaking me out. There's no way in the world Shizu-chan will stop chasing me after that few word. I had talked more harsh and rude word before and we don't even talk that much yet!'_

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. What wrong? Are you upset when I say that I can't love you? Oh, poor Shizu-chan. Does that hurt you so much? Forgive IzaIza~ ne" A sudden spurt of anger just built up in Shizuo in record time.

"You... FLEA...!" roars Shizuo. The next thing Izaya know is, a fist had made contact with his face. Izaya was send flung and his back hit the wall of a building near them hard. Izaya winced in pain from the punch that Shizuo delivered directly to his face and his back that hit the wall._ 'Shit. That's really is hurt. Now I know how the feel of being hit by Shizu-chan. He didn't hold back at all' _Clumsily, Izaya tried to stand up but his shirt was roughly gripped and pinned at the wall. He can feel all of air in lung had emptied from the impact and he hissed in pain.

"You should just shut up and run to your home in Shinjuku the minute I give you chance. Now, you can use all of your remaining time to live to regret your action, I-za-ya-kun~," The way of Shizuo call Izaya's name had send shiver down to his spine. There are an only a few time when Shizuo will call Izaya name. That's when he is trying to calm down which is rarely and when Shizuo is really serious which is also rare minus when he roars at the beginning of their 'games'. In this situation, Izaya know the ex-bartender is being serious which mean, _' Fuck. I'm toast.'_

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. That's really not nice, you know. I just had my concerned for you and this is how I was paid out. How cruel. You know, my back is feeling kind of sore. Can't you have your humanity get mixed in your protozoan brain for this time?" Shizuo had a smile to that word. A large smile except it was lopsided. Izaya gulped from that very sight._' Doesn't look good. Really, I need to get away. Fast but how can I escape if Shizu-chan had pinned me on the wall?' _scream Izaya in his mind.

"Hmm... what did you just say? My, my, I think I just misheard you. Humanity you say? And here I believe myself that I'm a monster. Why with the sudden change of mind, I-za-ya-kun~?" purred Shizuo. Shizuo's breath brush Izaya's earlobe while he's talking and make Izaya jerked back unconsciously. _'Wah... to close. W-Why does he need to be this close anyway? And why did he changed his behaviour all of sudden?'_ question Izaya. He doesn't like this turn of tables situation at all. He was the one to mess with people, not Shizuo.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan. That's not nice. Of course you are a monster. Nothing will change my thought about you if you are acting like a monster. Besides, I was just thinking if there are still some human left in you, that's all," _'Nice Izaya. Looks like you just don't know how to just shut up even when you are going to be killed. Now, prepare for your death'_ Izaya thought.

"Oh? Really? My, thank you. I'll remember that as your last word, then," Shizuo grin never faded but only grow larger by Izaya's word._ 'Even when your life in the verge of death, you still had the urge to keep on playing, hah, Flea? Well, let's play then.'_ He just got an idea, thanks to Izaya. Carefully, he moved closer to Izaya ear and whispered slowly. Izaya inwardly cringed from the lack of distant between them. He knew he started to freaking out inside but no way he'll let Shizuo know about it. He try to mask his expression the best he could.

"Tch,tch.. don't worry," purred Shizuo." I won't finish you off just like that. Since you like games so much, why don't we play a bit, hmm.. I-za-ya-kun~?" Izaya startled by that word. If he can control himself before, now he's started panicking inside. No way will he let others play with him like this especially not Heiwajima Shizuo! But he can't lie himself that he was getting a bit scared.

"Really, Shizu-chan? How kind of you. What games are we playing then? Are the one we been playing is not fun anymore? How pity. You looks so much fun back there, ne~" Izaya had managed to mask his panic using his trademark smirk successfully but unfortunately none of his word had any effect on Shizuo at all. Only making his grin grow larger and much creepier than the last time and Izaya cursed himself for being such a big mouth. _'I should ...just keep quiet once in a while, ne?'_

They stand like that for a while and none of it looks like Shizuo is loosening his grip on Izaya much to Izaya despised. They are locking their eyes with each other, mocha eyes and maroon orbs. Looking deep onto those mocha eyes, Izaya had a strange feeling tingling in his stomach. He suddenly feels uncomfortable for being stared directly like that. He can feel that his body start to have some reaction from those mocha irises. He feels.._'Wah...W-What did I just thinking. I've become strange now. Shizu-chan, I blame you for that. You are making me- Making me what? Ahh.. Now I can't even think properly! I can't believe the brute managed to make me loose my cool like this'_

"Hmm... Shizu-chan, are you going to just stand there and holding me the whole time?" asked Izaya and broken the silence which felt like forever. And he doesn't even know for how many times he regret for talking in that day anymore. He rather hope that he's actually was still sleep in his apartment and all this was just a nightmare. If only he could.

"Ahh," Izaya gasp when suddenly Shizuo nipped his ear. Automatically, Izaya raised his hand and gripped Shizuo's shoulder to push him away but failed as Shizuo had a strong hold on his small built. Slowly, Shizuo darted his tongue along the cartilage before bite at the end. Unconsciously, Izaya moan from the sudden attack before slamming his mouth shut from embarrassment. He even closes his eyes firmly together. There's a tint of blushes form in his cheekbones.

Not wasting any time, Shizuo had pressed his lips on Izaya's. Shocked by the sudden action, Izaya eyes open wide. "Mmph," he tried to push Shizuo as far as he could but failed miserably as Shizuo only strengthen his hold of Izaya. Shizuo kissed him affectionately as if they were really a lover. Shizuo then part their lips, gripped the nape of neck of Izaya and deepen the kiss after finding the better angle.

Shizuo lick Izaya's bottom lip to gain permission for the entrance. Izaya stubbornly slam his mouth close and doesn't want Shizuo to continue his action. Izaya could feel Shizuo smirk and Shizuo's hand trail on Izaya's body. Izaya jerked from the movement as Shizuo's hand freely roaming all over his body. Finally, Shizuo hand stop at Izaya ass. Shizuo smirk before grab it. Izaya gasp in surprised from the contact and Shizuo quickly force his tongue into Izaya and explored the inside.

While Shizuo had been busy exploring his mouth, Izaya on the other hand had been freaking out on the inside_._ He been trembling and horribly shaking. All of Shizuo's action was too different from the usual and his prediction. He can't even think in the situation. The feeling of Shizuo's tongue playing with his tongue was too tempting while he on the urge to break the kiss which is almost impossible.

They break the kiss after some time to catch breath before continue where it Shizuo who force to keep on. Reluctantly, Izaya kissed back clumsily as he had never experienced to kiss before. As a reward for Izaya respond, Shizuo slowly lifted one of his leg and placed it between Izaya leg. He grinned his thigh into Izaya's teasingly. Izaya squirming from the movement and his mind has totally gone haywire. Shizuo keep that position for a while before breaking the kiss completely leaving Izaya panting for the lack of oxygen.

Panting heavily, Izaya was shaking horribly and looks like having a hard time to stay standing. Izaya doesn't look at Shizuo at all before pushing him with all his might and sprint out from the alley. In the quick glance, Shizuo could see all the expression on Izaya face. It's in mixed of confused, fear, pain and tear. If Shizuo not know Izaya better he would never believe that Izaya is crying but that is the reality. Shizuo had managed to make Izaya cry by kissing him. After Izaya is nowhere to be seen, Shizuo scratched the back of his head while sighing.

"I've mess thing up. At least he'll never set foot in Ikebukuro in this short time. I should've done this earlier, I guess?" Shizuo chuckled at his own thought. He drags his finger and feels his own lips. _' That Flea had quite a soft lips' _He dart out his tongue to taste the remaining taste of Izaya left on his lips. Shizuo must be really idiot if could not notice that their relationship will somehow changed in the future. Whether for good or vice versa._ 'Let's see how this little incident will change the relationship between us, Izaya'._


	2. A visit from the twin

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon (due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! If I do, the main genre will be yaoi.

**Credits: **Special thank you for Animefreak1994 for inspired me to write this story with his/her wonderful story (sorry don't know whether you a girl or boy)

**P/s: The last chapter is way too crappy and short. After post it, I was about. '**_**W-What? Is this is my story? WTF? I know I can do better but well first trial is never hurt. I'll make it better in this chapter, I hope. Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be Izaya POV but I think it's better if I make it on third person point of view. I think I'm better writing it on this POV. Maybe on the next chapter I'll write on anyone POV? I really hope this chapter is better than the last time. Forgive me if I'm write it too OOC for Izaya. I kind of love him to be that way.'**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: A visit from the twin<p>

Alone in his apartment in Shinjuku, sit Izaya at his desk trying to do some work where he can't pull his concentration on the paper or the computer screen right in front of him. He just stared at the said thing to be look as being working.

He may fool others with his acting but not his annoying secretary, said him, Yagiri Namie. From time to time, Namie who wears a green blouse and brown short skirt can't help from glance to her boss due to his unexpected weird attitude. Usually, the apartment will fill with her boss annoying voice teasing her all day long but today, how surprisingly the said man was not saying even a single word from the first she came in the morning to work.

But being who Yagiri Namie is, she doesn't give a damn care about her boss as for all she care that Izaya is paying her check no matter what the hell happen to him. Rolled her eyes for god know how many times due to 'worrying her boss', Namie continue doing her paperwork that seem like will never finish no matter how hard she doing it. The apartment is filled with silence 'again' before the front door was 'attacked'.

"Iza-nii! We know you at home! Open the door! We have something to request from you!" cried Mairu, banging the door as hard as she could.

"...summer break..." whispered Kururi, knocking the door too in less pressure than Mairu.

"Yeah, that right! Summer break! Iza-nii, let go to Hibiya-nii's mansion for summer break!"

"...guardian..."

"Yeah, Kaa-san and Too-san say that we can go if we can have you as a guardian. Please, if you go with us, we promise to never bother you again. For a while," pleaded Mairu.

Knowing the twin of Orihara will never stop from 'attacking' the poor door and their delicate ears from their over-excited squealing (it's only Mairu actually) unless were told to. With a sigh, Namie rose from her comforted chair to open the door but frozen in her seat when Izaya willingly move to the door to 'greet' his sister a.k.a spawn of evil told the informant to Namie.

With a frown and question plus worried face, Namie sat back on her seat, leaving Izaya to deal alone with the twin. Sometimes, Namie wonder why does Izaya relationship with his twin sister is terrible from what she see considering they are siblings. Plus, Namie know that the twin was raised almost completely under Izaya due to their parent that always leaving them for work or overseas. Shrugging her shoulder, Namie went back to her never ending work that piled at her desk.

Opening the door with expressionless face, Izaya stared at the twin who stood at his apartment door with excited face. They stay silent and had staring competition with each other for a while. Noting the awkward silence, Namie titled her head to look at the direction of the front door. She raised her brow and frown at the sight. Who will not if your boss that suddenly becomes weird for no reason and now having staring contest with his happy looking sisters?

"Hmm? Iza-nii?" Mairu asked to break the silence. "What's wrong? Are you on your period or something?" asked Mairu innocently -scratch that- teasingly.

"Pft", Namie had tried her best not to laugh at Mairu comment. _'Nice Mairu. I do know that Orihara-san is a bit feminine for a guy but he can't possibly have his period. I mean, he doesn't have that particular organ, doesn't he? Unless he...' _pushing her thought away, Namie continues looking at the Oriharas to see what will happen next.

Izaya eye twitching in annoyance from Mairu's word. He left a heavy sigh before say, "Nice one, Mairu. And tell me how on earth a male can have their period? Or did i just mistake myself as a guy? Oh, I'm pretty sure the last time I checked myself, I'm a guy," backfired Izaya. He really doesn't have time to be annoyed in the morning especially not from his sisters.

"...Iza-nii...feminine..." said Kururi softly.

"Yeah, it's your own fault for being too feminine. If we don't call you brother, most of our friends will think you are girl. Maybe we should call you Iza-nee from now on, right Kuru-nee?" said Mairu innocently -again, scratch that- mockingly.

"Iza-nee," called Kururi innocently like it was the most obvious thing in the world like a girl is a girl and a boy is a boy.

Namie could see that Izaya eyes twitching in annoyance much more from before and continue to watch in amusement as the twin constantly harassing the informant. _'Well, looks like Orihara-san is back to himself, I guess. I bet him never notice that he can't treat his sisters like he does on others. From what I see, the twin is more that capable to tease him or more appropriate word, making his life miserable.' _Namie never found it is boring to watch the Oriharas quarrel. Sometimes she understands why Izaya love to mess with others. It the very same reason like how much she love to see the frustrated expression imprinted on Izaya's face.

"Okay, enough with your nonsense. Don't tell me you both came all the way here just to mess with me," said Izaya in cold and dark tone. He really doesn't have the mood for his sister's prank.

Furrowing her brow, Mairu ask, "Iza-nee, haven't you heard what we told you before?"

"And all I could hear is just someone banging my door like some stalker and whining and rambling. Could you at least knock the door properly and if you forgotten, my apartment have a bell for you to ring it and talk all the nonsense you want after you come inside, will you? And please, I'm your brother. Don't call me that A-GA-IN" say Izaya in the same tone while rubbing his temple.

"...summer break...Hibiya-nii's mansion...guardian..."said Kururi whispering.

"Yeah, c'mon. We both know you are tired from your work so why don't we have a vacation on Hibiya-nii's mansion? He calls us yesterday if we could come for his birthday's party plus it's been a long time we don't see each other, right? Please, Iza-nee," plead Mairu and not dropping the nickname while tugging Izaya's pants

"Please," said Kururi next with her puppy-eyes and tugging Izaya's pants too.

"I'm not going to disappoint you two but as you both know, I'm a busy man and have a lot of work to do. I've no time for some vacation and not with you two if I want to, either," said Izaya. He turned his face to his side trying to avoid from looking at Kururi's puppy-eyes.

_'Oh no, you don't. There's no way I'm going to fall for that eyes again, Kururi' _ No one know that Izaya had a weakness on Kururi's puppy-eyes except for the both twin as they always use it against Izaya if they want something.

"Ermm... I'm not going to interrupt your family moment but I do think you should take a vacation once in a while, Orihara-san. You look totally horrible back there before the twin came. Its look like you is having trauma or something," interrupt Namie from her desk.

"...trauma? Iza-nee, okay?" asked Kururi concern. She had a worried look despite her monotone face.

"What? Did someone raped you, Iza-nee?" shriek Mairu. Izaya cringed inwardly from the sound as he doubt whether his ears is not going to bleed after this. Namie dumbfounded from Mairu's word.

"No! Hey, what make you think that? And thank you Namie for the concern. I'm not in trauma as you stated. I'm COM-PLE-TE-LY FI-NE," denied Izaya. He flustered from how close both Namie and Mairu guess are.

_'Shit, I'm not saying any word about that but they can guess it almost correctly. Shizu-chan attack can be considered as sexual harassment but not enough to be categorized as rape yet, right? Are I'm really that traumatize from the incident? I should give Namie paid vacation from the first. I forgot how good she can read me considering on how much time she spends with Me.' _thought Izaya.

"Who?" asked Kururi serious. Izaya blinked a few time before finally understand what Kururi mentioned about. He sat on his knee so he in the same height with Kururi.

"Kururi, I'm appreciated your concern but no, I'm not being rape as Mairu said and I'm not in trauma either," explained Izaya. He tried his best to look as fine as he should be. Kururi had suspicious look on Izaya as if not believing him.

Izaya flustered from Kururi's stare but try keep his calm._ 'Okay, what with everyone and their out of characters? First, Shizu-chan and his un-expected action, now Mairu, Kururi and Namie all suddenly concern about me. What with the sudden attitude change? Are there some kind of new virus had spread out and causing everyone being not who they usually are?'_

"Iza-nee?" asked Kururi and bring Izaya back to reality from his thought.

"Yeah?"

"You spacing out, 'Iza-nee'," mock Namie. There's a vein pop from Izaya head hearing that name being called by his secretary. Standing from kneeing, Izaya turned to face Namie.

"For the last time, I told you, I'm a guy. Could you just drop it,"

"Nope. It suits you well. Maybe you should try wears a skirt and trust me, if you don't say that you actually a guy, I bet there are lot of man out there try to flirt with you," said Namie.

"Oh, really?" said Izaya. He had his trademark grin. "My, my, at least there is someone who tries to flirt with me. Why Namie-chan? Are you frustrated because there is no one who tries to flirt with you? Or you just to blind to see if there is someone who tries to because you are blinded with your love of your own brother?" backfired Izaya.

Hearing that, Namie rose from her seat in anger. There's no one can mock her love to her brother especially Izaya. "Shut up! As if I can say the same to you too Orihara-san. You claimed to say that you love all human but all you do is making them miserable! You sick psychopath! Being all high and mighty, you toy with others as if it was like a game for you. Trust me, if you keep on playing with others like that, someone will done the same to you too!" barked Namie.

Izaya frozen from the word that was spat by Namie. It's not the word actually had any effect on Izaya but the similarity of the same sentence being said by someone that make him. Yeah, the same word from Heiwajima Shizuo before the 'incident'.

_("How come you can say that you love all human if the only thing you've done is only make them miserable? You sick psychopath!")_

_("Tch,tch.. don't worry. I won't finish you off just like that. Since you like games so much, why don't we play a bit, hmm.. I-za-ya-kun~?")_

Unconsciously, Izaya start shaking. The memory of what Shizuo had done to him is too agonizing for him. Noting the changed of Izaya, Namie tried to bring him back to reality. "O-Orihara-san? Are you...alright?" she called unsure.

But Izaya didn't hear her at all. He's too deep in his thought to actually realized that he started to hyperventilate in the middle of the room where all of the attention is focusing on him. _'O-Okay. There is something wrong with him. Definitely wrong. No doubt about it. There's no way he'd taken aback by my word. We had insults each other more badly before.'_

After the silence that feels like forever, both Mairu and Kururi become more worried for their brother. Slowly and gently, they tug Izaya's pants and called him, "I-Iza-nee? What's wrong?"

Surprised by the sudden contact, Izaya unconsciously slapped his sister's hand from his pants. "D-Don't touch me!" shout him. Mairu and Kururi were startled by Izaya who suddenly raised his voice and even slapped their hand.

Izaya may say he hates the twin but he never raised his voice or hit them before. Not even once. Shocked by the unexpected and out-of-brotherly-character of Izaya, Mairu and Kururi start to cry.

"...I-Iza-nee..." cried Kururi. Tears fall on her cheek.

"W-Who did you, Iza-nee? You be-come w-weird. We want our Iza-nee back," sobbed Mairu. She wiped her teary eyes with her sleeves.

Confused and stunned by the twin affection and worriedness towards him, Izaya only managed to blink his eyes a few times before able to grab the whole situation he's into. Kneeing to be on the same height with the twin, he grabbed their shoulder and rubbed them with his palm to calm the twin.

He maybe had spent all of his teen watching and babysits the twin but never in his life, he ever saw the twin cried before and they cried because of him. Inexperienced by the unusual act, Izaya having a problem on how he should do. Noting that Izaya is fidgeting while the twin continue to cry, Namie step forward to the Oriharas knowing she will regret after for her act of kindness that is still spared in her cold heart.

Bowing and put her palm on her knee, facing the twin; with sweet and soft voice, Namie break the moment family, "Mairu, Kururi, why did actually you come here? You want to ask Orihara-san to be your guardian so you can go to what is his name again? Oh, Hibiya right? You want to spend your summer break with him, am I correct?" looking at each other, the twin nodded their head slowly.

"Since Orihara-san is from what you see is not very well. Maybe stress from his work, will you take good care of him on your vacation? I know both of you are more than capable of handling Orihara-san so think of it as a payback for all the years he spend on babysits you. Hmm?" suggest Namie with a smile on her face.

"Iza-nee...sick...rest..."whispered Kururi. She had stopped crying.

"Yeah, don't worry Iza-nee. You had done a lot for us. Now it's our time for paying back. You can depend on us now," said Mairu cheerily. Izaya just blinked from the turned table of event.

"Err... okay?" it more on question rather than answer.

"Alright then," said Namie and clapped her hand. "If everything is sort out, I need the date, time and duration on how long your vacation is. I need to cancel the appointment, rescheduled the paper and lot more," Namie went to her desk before turned again.

"And before I forget, Orihara-san," Izaya turned to face her. "No cell phone, laptop or any of your work whiles you at your vacation, please," Hearing that, Izaya's jaw dropped almost instantly.

"But Namie-chan~" whine Izaya. "How do I can live without my stuff, you know how important they are for me? Don't be so meanie~"

"Nope. Not a chance Orihara-san," Namie shaking her head. "The reason as to why I suggested you to take a vacation are for you to rest, not working. You should look on how you are acting just the moment ago. I don't know what had happened to you and I don't want to know either, but I do need my check. I don't want to handle your depression or anything emotional problem you got. If I do, I want payment for that," said Namie.

Wrinkled his nose, Izaya rolled his eyes from Namie's word. _'That woman. All she knows is just money. I know there's no way she become kind all of sudden. I hope she doesn't plan on doing anything to my property or me' _thought Izaya.

"Iza-nee,' called Kururi.

"Oh, Kururi. Please, don't call me that again will' ya? I'm your brother, a guy and male. Not your sister," pouted Izaya.

"If you not acting like this again, we won't," said Mairu serious.

With a sigh, he answers, "Alright, alright. Not more moody-moody. Fine,"

Satisfy, Mairu and Kururi smiled at the answer. They went to door before said, "If you had any problem, tell us Iza-nii. We are family aren't we?" and close the door.


	3. Orihara's Mansion

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon (due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara!

**P/s: Thank you for anyone who had read my story so far. I appreciate all of your concern. To be honest, I think that there's no one who will read this but thank you so much for you who had read this crap. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Orihara's Mansion<p>

"Wow...! This is a first time we've been here but Hibiya-nii is really rich, isn't he? Look how big this mansion is," said Mairu. Her eyes look wildly at the mansion in front of her.

"...beautiful..." whispered Kururi. She also amazed by the scenery in front of her own eyes.

Izaya could only sighed by his sister's behaviour. Not something he could blame of to. It's the normal reaction of kids to see such a luxurious place like this. In front of them was an enormous mansion that could be mistaken as a castle. This mansion is belong to his cousin; Orihara Hibiya. He's a successful businessman and had taking over his family's business at a young age.

_'Hmm...I wonder how his going on now. It's been about years from our last meet. When is that? Oh, since I graduated from high school if I remember it, correctly. I hope he really welcome me. I hope 'him' too' Thought_ Izaya.

While Izaya had been deep in his thought, something he's been doing quite often lately, he didn't notice that the twin had barged in the mansion, already, until...

"Excuse us miss but we need conformation about whether you are really Hibiya-sama's cousin. We had never been informing about a visit from family from Hibiya-sama," said one of the guard at the front gate. In front of them are the twin who tried their hard on explaining themself.

Sighing, something that had been his new habit now, Izaya moved forward to the crowd. "I'm sorry for the commotion we made, I'm Orihara Izaya and this is my sisters, Orihara Mairu and Kururi. We are cousin of Orihara Hibiya and been invited for some party by him. I guess he didn't receive our reply for the invitation, yet," explain Izaya.

The guards then look at each other before start phoning someone, perhaps Hibiya himself to prove the sincerity of Izaya's statement. After a few short conversations, the guard nod to each other before spoke to Izaya, "We had talk to Hibiya-sama and we apologize for our rudeness, Izaya-sama," said the guard.

"Again, we apologize. We had been told about the arrival of a family member but never been told specifically who. It is our fault for not getting enough information. Please, come in. Hibiya-sama had been waiting for you," told the guard again.

Without hesitation, Mairu and Kururi barge in the mansion leaving Izaya. Shook his head, Izaya walk to the mansion following the twin. Somehow, he feel more relax and delight having his sisters near him. Mairu and Kururi maybe a pain in ass sometimes but they are the only one who will be on Izaya side if he needed it.

Stepping in the mansion, Izaya was welcomed by a luxurious view of interior design in the mansion. Izaya whistled by the beautiful view and try to search for his demonic sisters that had been gone nowhere. _'Geez, where are those spawn of devil go? We just arrive and they had already gone? When will they learn to be a bit more mature?'_

Not long after, he hear some squeal from a room upstairs and recognize the voice belongs to Mairu since Kururi was usually stayed quiet. Heading upstairs, he just entered the room without having to knock it. Fully know that it is not necessary for that time.

What he saw is, Mairu and Kururi had been surrounded someone behind the desk. The room looks like an office almost the same like Izaya's except it is in more luxurious design. Shook his head, Izaya walk toward the crowd.

"Hey, it's been a long time since our last meet. How's thing going on your side, Hibiya?" asked Izaya.

Hibiya who look almost exactly like Izaya except for his eyes are golden rather than Izaya's maroon irises, smile. He wears golden colour long sleeves shirt with white blazer and black tie. "Yeah, it's been a time. Mairu and Kururi had grown up in these years too," said Hibiya.

"Well, their physical, yes but I can't see their behaviour had grown up in these years. Looks like their mentality is the same as elementary kids even they are middle schooled now," sigh Izaya while raised an eyebrow at his sister direction. Mairu and Kururi frowned from the statement said by him.

"Iza-nii, meanie~" said Mairu and stick her tongue out to Izaya. Kururi followed Mairu action after. Hibiya chuckled at the twin act. It's always amusing him with the so-called love-hate relationship of the Orihara's sibling.

Hibiya turn to face Izaya, "I thought you'll never come. Well, every times I asked you, you will always rejected it with excuses busy with your lovely human and work if I recalled correctly. So, what makes you agree to come this time? Something happens?"

Izaya surprised by the maturity in Hibiya's word. Hibiya is well known as being so picky, arrogant, spoiled rich brat and ordering people around. He always speak something in insulting mode much like Izaya and often called others as 'peasant', 'lowly human', 'lower class men' etc.

He even frowns and somehow had a weird allergy towards what he call lowly peasant. He can't stand having to sit near or breathe the same air with anyone who he thinks do not have royal bless like him. He claims will be sick by the lowly peasant germ if he got to near with them. Weird guy but that is the Hibiya Izaya know.

_'Hmm...does everyone I know need to change when I'm not looking?' _Frowning, Izaya held his chin trying to think of something to say. "Err... how to say this? Well, how about you?" asked Izaya.

Blinking from the unexpected question, Hibiya ask, "Me? What about?"

"Well, didn't you notice that you had become much...different?"

"Different? Haha...I could say the same to you too. Why with the uncertainty in your tone? Where did the 'Izaya the mind-master' go?" said Hibiya chuckling. Izaya rolled his eyes at the word. Mairu and Kururi look at each other before began to speak.

"Someone did something to Iza-nii. He's in trauma," said Kururi. It's the first time she say something in full sentence.

"Yeah, Iza-nii had become like this when we meet him. So, we thought a vacation will help, right Kuru-nee?" followed Mairu. Izaya tensed at the twin's statement. _'Shit, I forgot they still think that!' _scream Izaya inside.

Hibiya eyes widen by the twin's word and look at Izaya instantly. "Okay, there's no need to be freak out. They just misunderstand my situation, 'kay? What make you think I'll be traumatized. How long do you know me, Hibiya?" said Izaya. He tries his best to look as natural as he can be.

"Long enough to know that could be true?" Izaya tensed. He know that he can't fool Hibiya if he that certain. Before Izaya managed to deny anything, the door open and at the door stood someone that drain the colour in Izaya face. _'No. That can't be...him'_

"Apologize me if I'm interrupting your precious time, Hibiya-sama but I'd heard that you had a visit from a family members so may you please let me show them their room?" asked 'him'.

"Ah...Shitsuo, "called Hibiya. Hearing the name, Izaya turn to Hibiya and 'Shitsuo' a few time in disbelief. _'Shitsuo?' _asked Izaya in his own thought.

"Yes, here meet them, my cousin. This adorable twin is Mairu and Kururi, and the man that looks like me is..."

"Izaya. Orihara Izaya," answered Izaya. He doesn't know why he even introduced himself to the man.

Shitsuo who wears a butler suit, white gloves, and glasses look at Izaya. He had blonde hair and yellowish-green eyes. _'W-Wait! Yellowish-green eyes?' _ thought Izaya. He stared at the said butler and examined him to see if he's mistaken. The reason is, the butler, Shitsuo look exactly like the protozoan monster, Heiwajima Shizuo!

_'But this person is too polite and smart to be him. Doppelganger? Yeah, that's make sense. There's no way Hibiya will hired a protozoan like him. Besides, how come he can work here and be at Ikebukuro in just a short time. It's not that close and cheap to go back and forth every day. Yeah, that's it. He's not Shizu-chan. He...he just someone else who shares the same face with the monster. That's all' _said Izaya in his mind confidently.

Shitsuo notice that Izaya had stared at him from the start he came to the room. Politely, he asks, "Is there something matters, Izaya-sama?" and smile towards Izaya.

"W-What? N-No. N-Nothing at all," stammered Izaya. There's a tint of blush appear in his cheekbones. He didn't realize that he's been spacing out and stared at the butler for quite time. "Well, you look like someone I know so I just thought..." explain Izaya.

Shitsuo chuckled at Izaya word. Shitsuo's respond made Izaya face reddens from embarrassment. _'W-What? Did I just say something funny? Oh no, look like anyone who look like Shizu-chan can easily play with me' _ Shitsuo notice Izaya's redden face and stop his chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Izaya-sama. I did not mean to offend you. It just that you act too different from what I heard before. I never thought you are this shy and cute," said Shitsuo trying to supressed his chuckle. Izaya shock at Shitsuo compliment.

"C-Cute?" is all that Izaya could say. Again, Mairu and Kururi look at each other and smile mischievously.

"Aww...Iza-nee. Even a butler knows how to appreciate your beauty," said Mairu. Izaya's shoulder tense by the call.

"Iza-nee?" ask Hibiya. He kind of confused for why Mairu called Izaya, 'Iza-nee'(*Nee-sister, Nii-brother) but managed to grasp the information later. He chuckle at the call.

"Mairu! Didn't I tell you not to call me that, A-GA-IN!" shout Izaya. Being call cute by a man is enough to embarrass him. There's no need for Mairu to add by calling him that. Especially when the word is came from the man who looks like Shizuo.

"Aww...why? Doesn't it suit you?" pouted Mairu.

"Iza-nee...pretty..."whispered Kururi.

"No. I'm not. How can a guy be pretty? Tell me,"

"You are," said Mairu and Kururi in unison. Izaya only stared at the twin in disbelief. _'Really, am I that feminine? I'm not a cross-dresser and act girlish at all. Please, Mairu, Kururi. Play your prank on another time and place' _plead Izaya.

Much to Izaya surprised, Shitsuo bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry, Izaya-dono. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I really thought you are female based on the stories told to me. Besides, you are pretty like your sister said," Shitsuo try to hide his blush from visible.

Izaya jaw dropped a little by the honest compliment by the butler. He constantly was being called beautiful by others before but never in his thought that someone will mistake him as a girl in first meet. Shook his head, Izaya tries to find suitable word to say when someone burst in the room.

Izaya eyes widen almost instantly in horror and pure fear. Stood by the door is Roppi, Hachimen Roppi, Hibiya's brother. Like Hibiya, he also shares same face with Izaya. He have same haircut, his attire even look like Izaya except he wear a red fur-trimmed parka and tight it around his waist, had very pale skin tone than Izaya smooth caramel skin tone and his eyes colour is crimson.

That crimson eyes glow brightly under the light and stared at Izaya. Izaya unconsciously cringed from the attention. He never says it out loud but he really is afraid of Roppi. Who will not if the said person had stabbed him with a kitchen knife! Izaya had been hospitalized for a week due to that incident. He never found a person who had such a short temper than Roppi minus Shizuo.

However, he admits that the incident is almost entirely his fault because he had mock Roppi. Roppi is surprisingly an introvert, anti-social and claims to hate entire human whether they are dead or still living. A total opposite character with Izaya who is socialise with almost every person in his own way and claim to love all human, also in his own way.

Izaya remember that day clearly as if it just happens yesterday. It happens on the day after Izaya graduated his high school. He visited Hibiya and Roppi like he usually had. He realized that Roppi often isolating himself away from other people. So he asks Roppi about it and was answered that he hate human.

Amuse by the answer, Izaya then blabbering on how lovely human can be, how easy they can be manipulated, how fun they can be etc. All the talk had angered Roppi who constantly tell Izaya to just shut up patiently. Really, who can stand hearing Izaya's annoying, twisted and sickening blabbering all day long? Losing his temper, Roppi had grabbed the nearest object to him which unfortunately is a kitchen knife and stabbed Izaya at his waist.

Luckily, the wound is not fatal but the scars that crave on Izaya skin prove enough that Roppi like any human he can easily manipulated. As an informant, Izaya also had information on his deadly cousin. A piece of information that always reminded himself not to mess with Roppi anymore.

Walking slowly toward them, Roppi keep his expression as emotionless as before. He doesn't even glance to anyone in the room and just come straight to Hibiya. "Hibiya-nii, I will not be home for tonight but I'll be home in a day or two. I'm with Tsuki so don't worry too much," said Roppi more on whispering.

Hibiya just nodded in understanding. "If you say so. Oh, Izaya, Mairu and Kururi will..." before Hibiya finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Roppi. "Stay here for summer break? Fine for me. It's been a long time too," He turn to look at Mairu and Kururi who had already hide behind Izaya. Honestly, they scared of Roppi cold-hearted attitude and remember well what Roppi had done to their brother.

Much to their surprise, Roppi smile to them. Not the brightest smile ever but it a sincere one. "Hey, how are you? Look like our little princesses here had grown up as a pretty lady now. Hmm...Mairu, Kururi?" greet Roppi. Mairu and Kururi cheek turn bright red from Roppi compliment. They are used to be called with a lot of names and bad word before but this truthfully their first time to receive such a compliment.

Roppi turn his attention to Izaya and smirked. Noting that, Izaya cringed inwardly from the sight. He had expected the worst but Roppi had strolled his way out of the room without any more word. Izaya exhaled his breathe that he doesn't know he's been holding.

"If there is no problem, may I show your room, Izaya-sama, Mairu-sama, Kururi-sama? You must be tired from the long journey to arrive here. Please rest. It'll be such disrespect for the Orihara family if I do not treat the guess properly," said Shitsuo to break the tense silence that cause by Roppi earlier.

Hearing the butler suggestion, Izaya nodded. He had to admit that he a bit tired already from the awkward and tense situation earlier. Silently, he and the twin followed the butler to their room. Mairu and Kururi shared a same room while Izaya had a private room for himself.

"If you need anything, just ring the bell next to the bed. It connected to the kitchen and I'll come right away. I'll call you when the dinner's ready. If you are bored, feel free to had a walk around the mansion," said Shitsuo before dismiss himself.

Lay on the queen size bed, Izaya stared on the ceiling. He rethinks about his behaviour these days, being so vulnerable and weak in front of others. But that's how he had been lately, all because of that that little incident. Closing his eyes slowly, he wishes that when he wake up, all that had happens is just a dream. If only he could. _'Stupid Shizu-chan, this is your entire fault for making me like this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you think I write Izaya so OOC here. This is how I want Izaya be in this story. Same goes to the other character like Hibiya and Roppi. They are acting like who they are before but I make them become mature and act OOC to suit with story. Next chapter is about Shizuo. I suppose to post this yesterday, on my birthday but got distracted and forgot. Here you are now. I try to updated the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	4. Heiwajima's Residence

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon (due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara!

Chapter 4: Heiwajima's Residence

A swirl of smoke dance in the air before disappears shortly after. In the Japanese's style residence, sit a man who peacefully smokes his cigarette and watching the beautiful Japanese's style garden in the yard. He has bleached blonde hair, caramel irises, muscular built, tanned skin colour and wear a light blue colour kimono. His eyes glow dimly in peace and relax.

The door behind him slides slowly and entered a man who also wears a kimono which had a complex pattern of sea waves. He smile seeing the man smoke peacefully and deep in his thought to not notice his arrival. With soft and deep voice, he called the said man.

"Shizuo," Shizuo turned to see the person who called his name. The man had the same face with him, same muscular built and tanned skin except he had blue eyes colour. Scratching his head, he smile weakly and answered the called.

"Tsugaru-san, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you earlier," Tsugaru just smile for the apologise and sit next to Shizuo. He turns to watch the garden in the middle of the yard and withdraw a Japanese's pipe from his sleeve. Putting some tobacco in it and lighted it, he smokes the pipe and savouring the taste of tobacco. He too seems calm by the beautiful scenery and smoking much like Shizuo. Both of them stayed quiet for a while before Tsugaru spoke.

"How is your day? Enjoying the peace?" ask Tsugaru. Shizuo chuckle lightly by the question. He had rant to Tsugaru a lot time before about his daily life in Ikebukuro including the chase between him and the flea too of course. Tsugaru know how much frustrated he is with his life, work and everything that include involving the flea.

Heiwajima Tsugaru that is his name. He is a distant relative to Shizuo, half-Japanese and half-French and older than Shizuo about 4 years. His blonde hair is real rather than Shizuo bleached one. He is the one of family relatives who did not afraid of Shizuo for his inhuman strength and short temper.

Shizuo then been told by Tsugaru that he is also had inhuman strength but able to control it and use it wisely as he is a very calm and patient man. Shizuo always adore Tsugaru for his ability to control his strength and temper. Also, Tsugaru had a weird aura emitted from him that makes Shizuo calm and able to control his temper every times he was near with Shizuo.

However, as human Tsugaru also had his anger. Even Shizuo will afraid of him if Tsugaru had gone rampaged. He always had an overwhelming murderous aura emitted from him that told everyone that he will not hesitated to kill. Rather than using fist or throwing heavy object like Shizuo when he was pissed, Tsugaru preferred using a katana. A real katana that he always bring together with him.

Shizuo do not know how he get permission on wielding the sword and brought it everywhere he went but shrugged it. Shizuo had to admit that he is will not come near Tsugaru when he is mad. Because he wield a katana and did not hold back at all when gone rampaged. The possibility to be killed is near 100% plus Tsugaru is more capable fighter than Shizuo himself.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you. Unfortunately, Kasuka can't join us. I bet he must be tired acting after a film to another. He could take a break if he wants but I'm sure he love acting more than anything else," said Shizuo. Shizuo love his little brother so much and will go mad if there is anybody who bad talks his brother.

"Can't help with that. We know how busy is anyway. I'm sure he can come the next time come around. Actually, I'm gladdened that you could come anyway. You still do not tell me the reason yet, Shizuo," said Tsugaru. Shizuo sighed after hearing that. He had phone Tsugaru for some advice earlier and Tsugaru suggested him to take vacation. He even offered Shizuo to come to his residence.

"Err...about that. Well, it's..." Shizuo having a problem on picking the suitable word to explain to Tsugaru. He does not know how to explain to Tsugaru that he had KISS IZAYA for god sake! He knows he did it on purpose to freak the gut out of him but what on earth will ever people kiss their arch rival for that purpose alone.

Tsugaru wait in patience for Shizuo to talk. He knows Shizuo is not a secretive person and always having an inner conflict within himself. So, he always talk about his problem to anyone he trust usually Celty or Shinra or Tom or Kasuka if he not busy. Sometimes on rare occasion, he would phone Tsugaru for advice. Exhale his breathe, clearing his throat , Shizuo began to talk.

"Tsugaru-san, do you remember Orihara Izaya, the flea I always talks about?"

"Erm, yeah. What's about him?" ask Tsugaru trying to figure out what did Shizuo want to say.

"You know how much I hate him 'till the phase I had developed an instinct mechanism to track him wherever he near me within some radius, right?"

"Yeah, you told me before," said Tsugaru raising his eyebrow.

"You know that I declared I hate him from the first I caught sight of him, right?" ask Shizuo again.

Tsugaru frowned at the question. Yeah, he knows Shizuo hate the guy. Yeah, he knows Shizuo hate the guy so much and he blame him for every trouble that happens in Ikebukuro. Yeah, he knows everything about the guy, Orihara Izaya or the flea thanks to Shizuo who told him every single information he need. So, why Shizuo did asked him like that.

"So, what about him? Really Shizuo, I cannot figure out what do you want to say, honestly. Okay, calm down. Take your breathe and tell me what exactly happen. You look like you had killed someone," Tsugaru froze at his own statement and shook his head.

"You...You didn't kill him, right?" asked Tsugaru worried. If Shizuo really finally had kill the man, he must had done something that make Shizuo snapped. He knows Shizuo is not the most patient person ever but he knows Shizuo will not killed someone no matter how much pissed off he feel. Oh no will he let Shizuo imprison for the murder he commit. He knows Shizuo already had miserably life, there's no need for him to lead a life time in prison. Corpse disposal, evidence trace, identity swapped, he had lots of money to deal with this kind of incident.

Shizuo look at him in disbelief before answered, "No. I...I did something else," whispered Shizuo. Tsugaru stayed silent mentioning Shizuo to continue. Taking a deep breathes, Shizuo continue.

"I...err, I...,"

"Shizuo," called Tsugaru trying to calm him.

"Okay, okay! I kiss him! I don't know why. I just want to freak him out but I don't know why I actually kiss him! He started rambling about how he can't love me 'coz I'm a monster and I finally had caught him. Even he knows I could just snap him easily, he just continues mocking me. I just want him to know how it's felt to be toy by other and it happens. Shit, that damn flea. At the end, I'm the one who be toy with," burst Shizuo in one breathe. He grits his teeth in anger while his face has turned bright red from the confession.

Tsugaru dumbfounded from every word that spit out from Shizuo. He tries to say something but close his mouth again. He turned his face to his side. Followed after, his body started to shake vigorously before a loud laugh could be heard. Shizuo widened his eyes in disbelief from Tsugaru unexpected respond. A vein pop in his head and he know he was pissed. He having a hard time trying to explain to him but was easily laughs off.

Tsugaru then notice the murderous aura emitted from Shizuo and stopped laughing. He close his mouth with his hand; trying to supress his laugh. Looking back to Shizuo before say, "Sorry, didn't mean to. I kind of surprise that you...actually did it. Not long to be done. Looks like Psyche win."

Hearing that, Shizuo raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "May I know what the meaning of your word, Tsugaru-san?"

"Okay, don't be mad with me. It's Psyche. He asked me about you and I accidently tell him about that guy. Well, it's not that secret after all. But, I don't know, Psyche out of blue make me bet with him that...um, you will kiss Izaya. Something like that I suppose?" said Tsugaru.

"Ah, Psyche..." shrugged Shizuo. He knows him. That guy is Tsugaru's lover. A very enthusiastic, cheerful and childish male he ever seen. At first he thought he was Izaya because he had freaking same face with that man but Psyche had a weird pinkish eyes and look much smaller than the flea. Yeah, that man had once mistake Shizuo as Tsugaru and hugged him. Luckily, he noticed the differences between him and Tsugaru and let go.

"How did he jump to the conclusion that I would kiss the flea?" asked Shizuo, curious. That man, Psyche is way too good in mind reading as the flea was, especially when it comes to emotional part. Tsugaru had told him before that Psyche had a degree on psychology but much prefers to sing.

"Well, after he heard my story about how much you hate him. He say something about that you maybe had...err, well had a little feeling to him?" said Tsugaru unsure. Shizuo raised his eyebrow in amusement. He rather interested by the assumption made by Psyche.

"So, you want to say that I fell in love to the flea?"

"Not me, it's Psyche who say it. Do you?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Shizuo let out a heavy sigh. He lights another cigarettes and inhale it. After a few minutes in silence, Shizuo finally talk. "I don't know. It just too confusing. I just do it on instinct and never thought of the after effect at all. Seeing the confused and scared face of the flea is all I wanted but...,"

"But?"

"I don't know. It just on some times, I recalled his faces and kind of feels guilty? I mean, really? It's the flea that we talking about. Like hell I feel pity for him,"

"Sometimes, I just thought that you are just too kind to actually hurt someone, Shizuo," said Tsugaru smiling.

"You not wrong about that, at all,"

"Maybe failing in love is not bad idea. What do you think, Shizuo? Well, I just think if there is someone who can stop him from doing all the bad things and trouble to others, I can only think of you. I don't think he that much worse person when you first told me. He taking care of his sisters, isn't he? If he that bad, he would never care in the slightest about them, right?"

"Yeah," answered Shizuo short.

"Are you nice with both of them?"

"Hmm? Mairu and Kururi? They kind of annoying and clingy for sometimes but I don't think them that bad. They mostly are nice to me but I think it's only so I will let them meet Kasuka. They really are big fan of him. Sometimes, if they bored, they will hanging around me and luckily not much troublemaker towards me even they have that flea's big mouth," explain Shizuo.

"I don't see the problem about building a relationship here," suggest Tsugaru.

"What? No way. First, not with the flea. Maybe it's just a confused for feeling guilty and I'm sure I'm not failing for him. Second, I'm not gay. Just because I don't go out with girls mean I'm gay. Sorry, don't mean to offend you but I think I'm straight," denied Shizuo.

"You think? And here you just told me that you just kiss a guy. And let me guess, that is your first kiss if I'm correct," Shizuo choked hearing Tsugaru assumption. _'Damn, he guesses just right'_

"What's if that correct?"

"Shizuo, there's no need to be such in denial. Just admitted it. There's no harm in it,"

"Hell, sure it is. You just don't know him. Okay, let put some example. If I really in love with him and confess it. Let just say he accept it and we become couple if that is what you want. Trust me, the next time I let my guard down for believing him, that's the time where he'll definitely stabbed me from behind," growled Shizuo. _'Just thinking about it enough to see the reality. That flea is way too good to be true'_

"It can't be that bad, isn't it? You just become paranoid,"

"Of course I am. I spend almost my entire life having so much trouble because of the flea and you say I don't become paranoid? Only idiots will be," barked Shizuo. He really is pissed off by the conversation. Usually he doesn't lose his temper when talk to Tsugaru but he can't help it.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Whoa, you really lose your temper easily when it comes to that guy, huh? Alright, it's up to you what do you want to do. If there is anything you want to ask, I'm there for you,"

"Sorry, my fault. It's just...shit. Never mind, just leave the subject. Pretend like we don't talk about it," Shizuo sigh. He really feels guilty for raising his voice at Tsugaru. He knows that man is just trying to help.

"Do you mind if I tell Psyche?" ask Tsugaru. Shizuo eyes twitching hearing that. _'I knew it'_

"If I say don't, you'll definitely tell him, right?" said Shizuo while furrowing. Tsugaru just smile at Shizuo. Sighing, "Fine, do what you want," he doesn't have any intention to argue with it anymore.

The door behind them slide open and at the door, a man in pink kimono kneel to them before greets sweetly, "Tsugaru-sama, forgive me for interrupting you. There's a call for you from Hibiya-sama regarding the shipping of the product you suppose to export. He called for an urgent meeting as there are some changes that need to be done," said him.

Tsugaru's eyes widen in shock from the news, "W-What? Really? There must be some mistake during the process. I bet Hibiya in problem right now. Thank you, Sakuraya. Tell Hibiya I'll be there as soon as possible," ordered Tsugaru to his maid. He raised from his seat and walks towards the door before send the maid another order.

"Sakuraya, I leave the house under your care. I don't know how long this urgent meeting will be but I'll call when it's over. I leave Shizuo on you too. Treat him the best treat you could give," turning to Shizuo. "Sorry, got to go. Talks on another time?" Shizuo just nodded. With that, Tsugaru leave both of them.

Shizuo look at the maid, Sakuraya. This maid had work for Tsugaru for the last two years. Short black hair, smooth cream skin face, long eyelashes, pinkish irises, small body and sweet, soft voice. Shizuo almost mistaken him as female if Tsugaru didn't tell him that the maid is a male. But that not what pissed Shizuo off, there's something about the maid that Shizuo can't stand at all. That maid has the same face with the FLEA!

Shizuo remembered his first meet with Sakuraya. When he first saw the maid, his blood boils almost instantly and he tried to launch a table toward the poor maid, mistaken him as Izaya. Luckily, he was stopped by Tsugaru before anything worst happens. After convince enough that he was not Izaya, Shizuo apologized for his mistake.

"Shizuo-sama," called Sakuraya and brings Shizuo back to reality. "Is there anything you want me to do?" ask the maid. Shizuo just shook his head mentioning he's fine for now. After ask permission for leaving, Shizuo was back to the beginning. He stared at the garden in the yard again, trying to recalled his conversation with Tsugaru.

_'Me, falling in love for the flea? If it's true, when? When did I first feel like that towards him? All I could remember was how much I hate him. Could it be that I'd mistaken them?' _He lighted another cigarette and smokes it instantly. The taste of the tobacco always helps him to calm down and relax. _'To be honest, I don't regret at all kissing him. He tastes quite good, sweet. Maybe, I'll get an answer about it when I meet him again. Wonder what would he been doing now?' _Deep in his thought, Shizuo just want to admit that he's growing a feeling toward the man but he ignored it.


	5. IZAYAAA?

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon (due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! Well, that's obvious.

**P/s: I have some correction on Roppi profile here. Not so much just a bit on what he's been studying in universities and his age. Earlier, I make him three years younger than Izaya but I change it so he is the same age as Izaya. Made his age different with Tsuki to widen up more. I intended to make Roppi a bit look like pedophile who's interest in high school boy. Sorry Roppi, you just suitable to handle that character that I've been push to you. Gomennasai...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I-ZA-YAAA...!(?)<p>

"Shizuo-sama? Are you going somewhere?" asked Sakuraya. Shizuo was wearing his sneakers at the front door. He was wearing a grey jacket with hood and black shirt inside. He also wears light brown trousers and red and black line belt to match with it along with a black cap.

"Hmm? Yeah, I've been in the house for days. I'm thinking of taking some fresh air outside. Oh, tell Tsugaru if he's asking. Do you need anything, Sakuraya?" asked Shizuo.

"Oh, don't mind me. Have a good fun then," answer Sakuraya. He blushes a little seeing Shizuo looking so handsome in casual clothes. Luckily, Shizuo didn't notice it and when out right after saying good bye.

It's been a long time since Shizuo last wears casual clothes other than his trademark bartender suit which he's usually wear when working. Since he's working almost twenty-four hours a day per week, he rarely had a day off. Kasuka bought him the bartender suit for him so he will have a lasting job but he was fired from his last bar and end up be a bodyguard and debt collector. Even after that, Kasuka still bought him bartender suit, a set each week. Shizuo had a lot of it in his closet but most of them had been ruined by Izaya each time they had a fight. Thanks a lot Kasuka always bought him a new one and sometimes he bought Shizuo casual clothes too or he would have to wear his bartender suit. Since Shizuo rarely wear any casual clothes, nobody will notice him when he wears one not even Izaya.

The town are not as crowded as Ikebukuro but it still busy with its own pace. Shizuo first buy a new carton of cigarettes as he was out of them. He cannot feels relax and calm if he was not smoking as it help him to. Unlike Ikebukuro, people here don't avoid or move distant away from him as if he will hurt anyone near. First, it was because people here don't know him as Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro and he was wearing completely different attire from usual. When he was walk past a park, Shizuo recognize someone he knew.

_"Is that...him?" Feeling _curious and unsure, Shizuo walks towards the said _person. _The said person looks like he was searching for someone or something or probably just lost judging he was fidgeting all over. He didn't notice that Shizuo was nearing him as he was panicking. Near enough, a few step from him, Shizuo called the person who still didn't notice the approaching.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki turned around when his name was called. He looks surprised at first but relaxed when he notices Shizuo. Hanejima Tsukishima is Tsugaru's step brother and now study in first year of high school. He had blonde hair much like his brother but rather than having blue eyes like Tsugaru, Tsuki's irises were bright red. He was wearing a blue shirt, white scarf and blue jeans trousers. He face was delighted from seeing Shizuo and somehow Shizuo know what's the problem was.

"Tsuki, do you got lost again?" ask Shizuo. Reluctantly, Tsuki nodded slowly admitting his 'problem'. Shizuo just sighing knowingly. Tsuki is well known for his ability to lost even to walk home from school or from the nearest store.

"Where are you going? I'll walk you there," offer Shizuo. He knows if he's not helping, Tsuki will definitely lose even further.

"Erm... I was on the way to go home actually but I'm thinking of buying something and I think I took the wrong route to home so that's the story," explained Tsuki. Shizuo just stare in disbelief of Tsuki no sense of direction.

"So you had bought it and want to go home now or you still didn't buy it yet?" ask Shizuo.

"The second?" Shizuo just rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm on Tsuki shoulder.

"Okay, let's go then. What are you wants to buy? Present for someone?" ask Shizuo. Tsuki faces redden in an instant. Noting the changes, he plans on teasing the poor kid more.

"Oh? Why are you blushing all of sudden? Are you buying for someone special? Your girlfriend?" teases Shizuo. Tsuki face was bright red from the teasing and tries to deny.

"N-No. I-It's for a friend. A-A really good friend," says Tsuki stuttering.

"And I don't have a girlfriend," whisper Tsuki slowly. Shizuo just smile form Tsuki's hard work on denying. Tsuki is the most honest boy he ever meets and rarely lies except it was important. Plus, from his constant visit, he knows Tsuki barely had any friends. The closest he had was Tsugaru, Sakuraya and Shizuo. So, this person Tsuki wants to buy a present for definitely an important friend for him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just want to tease you. So what are you wants to buy? I'll bring you there,"

"Erm, I...," Tsuki's word was cut off by his cell phone's ringing. He quickly answered the call after read the ID caller.

"Hello, Roppi-san."

_"Why don't you wait for me to walk you home? Have you arrived home?"_ Ask Roppi.

"Oh, no. Not yet," answered Tsuki.

_"And why are you not home yet?"_

"Erm, well I'm lost? I think I take the wrong route. Oh, don't worry. I...,"

_"Where are you now?" _ask Roppi again.

"At the park near the town. The park with the fountain..."

_"I'll be there in the minutes," _

"Oh, don't worry. I meet..." Roppi had ended the call before Tsuki finished. "...Shizuo-nii," Knowing Roppi had end the call, Tsuki closed his phone. Shizuo stood silently beside Tsuki listening to all of the conversation.

"Erm, my friend. He was worried because I was lost," tell Tsuki.

"You got a good friend there,"

"Hmm? Oh, thank you. He may look like a bad guy but if you got to know him, he's a good guy," said Tsuki blushing. Shizuo raised his brow at the blush but shrugged it. He doesn't want to interfere with Tsuki's personal life too much. _'At least, this kid had some friends at last. I hope he didn't end up being alone like me'_ thought Shizuo bitterly.

"Tsuki!" Both Tsuki and Shizuo turned their head to the direction of the caller.

"Ah, Roppi-san. I'm here," waved Tsuki. Noticing Tsuki, Roppi walk towards them. Shizuo however was stunned from the sight of Roppi. It was because Roppi look alike Izaya. Even his fashion sense is the same; V-neck black t-shirt and red fur-trimmed parka which he tight at his waist. _'Flea? Wait, did Tsuki call him Roppi? Doppelganger?'_ thought Shizuo.

"I told you to wait for me but you just walk away. Next time, no matter what happens, let me walk you home. Got it?" said Roppi the second he near Tsuki. He notices Shizuo who was standing next to Tsuki and titled his head in confusion. He was as tall as Shizuo but shorter in few inches. Shizuo dumbfounded from the reaction as he was too caught up with his mind. Realize the action, Tsuki immediately introduced Shizuo.

"Ah, Roppi-san. Meet Shizuo-nii, my relative. He stays at my house right now. Shizuo-nii, this is Roppi-san, my...,"

"Home tutor," cut Roppi. Tsuki quiet for a while Shizuo raised a brow.

"Hmm, yeah, my homes tutor. Roppi-san studying at Tokyo University in Law. Now he was studying for his master level," explained Tsuki. Shizuo notices something fishy as if there is something going on between them but keep quiet about it. _'Home tutor? Sounds fishy. I can't believe Tsugaru will hired someone like him. He looks dangerous and anti-social, kind of suicidal type.'_

"So you are Tsuki's home tutor right, Roppi?" Shizuo can't help from being sceptical towards Roppi. First, he had the same face as Izaya and next, he can't believe this man was nice like Tsuki's interpretation. He just can't help from being paranoid.

"It's Hachimen Roppi. Just call me Roppi,"

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Are you related to Orihara Izaya, by any mean?" ask Shizuo right away. Roppi narrowed his eyes from Shizuo's question. He seems displeased with the question.

"He's my cousin. Why?" say Roppi in reluctant tone.

"That's makes sense. Well, you have the flea's face so I was wondering?" said Shizuo scratching his head. His question was answered but he can't believe the man just yet.

"Flea?" ask Roppi while raising his brow. Roppi sounds amused by the way Shizuo had addressed Izaya. Realizing that he had call Izaya with his nickname, Shizuo chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That is what I'll call him,"

"Pft, suit him just well," snide Roppi. "If you asking if my relationship with him is okay or not, let me make it clear, I hate him so very much,"

"I can understand that. Very well," answered Shizuo. He got a feeling that he and Roppi have something in common and will going well with each other._ 'I think...I can trust this guy a bit. He maybe isn't bad as I thought.'_ Tsuki who stand between the two just listen to the conversation in silent. Then, Shizuo remembered something.

"Tsuki, aren't you going to buy something if I'm not mistaken? That's why you are lost in the first place, right? What do you want to buy? I'll bring you there," ask Shizuo. Tsuki tensed from the sudden question. He didn't expected Shizuo will ask out of blue. He turned to look at Roppi and blushed furiously. Roppi furrowing his brow in confusion from Tsuki's act but Shizuo managed to catch the meaning.

"What about we; me, Roppi and you hang out at the town. While we at it, you can buy what you want in the first place. How's about it?" suggest Shizuo. Since he planned on going out, it'll be more fun if there are more people. Plus, it will be a good time to get to know this Roppi person.

"T-That's is a v-very good idea. L-Let's go," stutter Tsuki. Shizuo smile from Tsuki's obvious act of escape while Roppi stood emotionless and nodded slowly.

"So, where are you guys been usually?" ask Shizuo.

"Not much; movies on Friday, bookstore, arcade, library, cafe, what else?" says Roppi.

"There's a shop that I would like to go. Can we go there?" ask Tsuki.

"Fine then. Are the one that we've been yesterday?" ask Roppi.

"Eh? Yeah, how do you know?" sweated Tsuki. He sounds nervous from Roppi exact guess.

"Lucky guess," answered Roppi shortly.

They all went to the said shop which located secretly at the end of the town. It's a souvenir shop which sold classic, second-hand, and rare item. Some of the good can be order or makeover or replace with others according to demand of the customer. The shop was small and hides from the view of a big shop next to it. Even do the shop was kind of old looking; there are lots of customers inside the shop. While Tsuki was busy picking the stuff he wants to buy, Roppi and Shizuo had a chat with each other.

"So, Izaya who live at Shinjuku came all the way to Ikebukuro just to 'play games' with you and sometimes had some 'work' to be deal with. How twisted. Isn't it easier if he just stay at Ikebukuro rather than move to Shinjuku if all of his work and related people there?" ask Roppi.

"He moves because he had lot of enemy that will after his head in Ikebukuro. Having him walking freely around Ikebukuro is more than enough troubling," sigh Shizuo. Actually, Izaya moves to Ikebukuro after framing him for a crime that he didn't commit and jailed. There's no way he will ever forget it.

"Anyway, how did you and Tsuki meet?" ask Shizuo. Roppi choked from the sudden question. He tries to regain his composure before explaining.

"Erm, my brother, Hibiya and Tsuki's brother, Tsugaru are friends so eventually that's how we meet. If I'm not mistaken, Tsuki's brother's lover is a friend to my brother's lover too," explained Roppi.

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yeah, the next two days is my brother's birthday. I'm pretty sure Tsugaru was invited as well. You'll come?"

"Hmm? I'll think about it. So, what kind of relationship does you and Tsuki have? I know there's more than tutor and student," Roppi eyes widen from Shizuo's question.

"So you notice it after all. Okay, I'll be honest. I'm and Tsuki are lover,"

"Heh, I knew it," sneer Shizuo.

"I'd bought what I want. What do you guys talking about?" ask Tsuki innocently. He didn't know what Roppi and Shizuo had been talking with each other.

"Nothing important, just a little chat," says Roppi smiling. Roppi cell phone is ringing afterward. Reading the ID caller, he answered the call.

"Hachimen Roppi's here. Yes...Meet me there. I'll come right away," He ends the call after the short talk.

"I need to meet my friends for some project that we've been assign together. Could you walk Tsuki home, Shizuo? I need to hurry," ask Roppi. Shizuo nodded in agreement. Tsuki however looks sad from Roppi 'emergency' leave. Roppi notice the reluctant in Tsuki face and try to cheer him.

"I'm sorry Tsuki. I've love to spend time with you but I have work to do. We'll meet again at my brother's birthday party aren't we? So cheer up," said Roppi and petting Tsuki's head.

"No, not about that. It's..."

"I know what you mean," Tsuki looks into Roppi eyes in an instant in a pleading look.

"Tsuki, it's alright. Don't worry too much. I've promised to you, right? Will you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you,"

"So?"

"O-Okay," Roppi smile from Tsuki's understanding. Without any care of his surrounding, Roppi kiss Tsuki on his lip as apologize for his leave. Tsuki's eyes widen from the sudden affection but that not what he care most right now; Roppi had kissed him in front of Shizuo! (Tsuki still doesn't know that Roppi had told Shizuo their relationship) Shizuo blushed from the kiss; he never thought that Roppi was open about it.

"R-Ro-ppi-san, w-what are you doing?!" scolded Tsuki.

"Relax Tsuki, Shizuo already know about it," told Roppi. Tsuki spin to look at Shizuo who nodded slowly. His cheek still had some tint of blush.

"B-but, that's not the reason for you to kiss me in the public!"

Roppi just chuckled from Tsuki's outburst. He waved goodbye to Tsuki before leaving the shop. Tsuki just looks pleadingly towards the direction where Roppi leave. Shizuo just stare silently from how close and attached Roppi and Tsuki's relationship is. As deep as his relationship with Izaya but in alternate form. Its sounds of weird but deep in his heart, he wishes that 'hate' relationship will change. Even a bit.


	6. SHIZU-CHAN?

**Title:** Actually, its love not hates

**Summary:** Like always, Shizuo and Izaya are having their cat and mouse games at Ikebukuro when everything goes wrong. To clear his mind, Shizuo took a week off while Izaya accompanied the twin for their summer break. Neither of them knows that they can't deny their fate that had entangled them from their very first meet. Shizaya, Tsu/Psy, Del/Hibi, Roppi/Tsuki and Shitsuo/Sakuraya.

**Warning:** _male x male relationship, violence, harsh word, lemon (due to request)_

**Rated: T **(subject may change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! Well, that's obvious.

**P/s: This chapter is just a filler chapter. Hope you don't feels disappointed. To make the climax more interesting, this chapter is quite necessary. Enjoy! Another thing is, I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long. I mean it's really was a long time. First, I had internet problem and then the main reason; I had the biggest mental block in the story and got side track. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: SHI-ZU-CHAN~ (?)<p>

_'Hmm...Let's look what do we have here to occupy my time. If I had my laptop or at least my phone...hell right, I need my phone! Damn, Namie for not allowing me to bring my phone. She even had a nerve to hide all of them. Who does she think she is?' _scream Izaya in his mind while strolling throughout the entire mansion trying to find some entertainment. Both Kururi and Mairu had gone out for shopping if he not mistaken hearing them talking all enthusiastic about it early in the morning.

It's been few days, after Izaya come to the mansion for some sort of vacation. He had feel a lot better than when he first...Izaya quickly shook his head from remembering the incident. At least, he not over-reacting and lose his cool easily like before. If he not mistaken, both Kururi and Mairu had kept an eye on him like a hawk hunting for prey. It's quite frustrating to feel their gaze on your back all the time. Its feel like having your own personal stalker. Somehow, along the line of stalker make Izaya frown to himself. _'It's this is how Shizu-chan detect me easily? He can feel my gaze and feel uneasy. No wonder, he can track me really fast. Stupid protozoan with smart instinct' _cursed Izaya mentally.

Walking past the kitchen, he felt an eerie feeling out of nowhere. Curious, Izaya peek the kitchen as quiet as he could where he know who will be usually there. Izaya stunned from the sight he saw before widen his eye in horror and slammed the door far too hard but it's too late to regret it. He stormed out from the area and shut himself in his room, again. Sliding down with the wooden door on his back, Izaya pulled his knee to his chest while trying to sort his thought back to normal. Normal doesn't sound right for Izaya. As normal as he used to be will be good. _'W-what the hell happen to me?!'_

Back at the kitchen, what did Izaya saw is; Shitsuo, Hibiya's butler was having a chat happily together with someone looks like a maid from Izaya lack of sight at that moment. The sight of Shitsuo laughing was too much for him as it does remind him of Shizuo much to his chagrin. _'Damn, are monster supposed to be so attractive and handsome? They supposed to be only interesting and dangerous!' _What actually that makes Izaya stunned is the person Shitsuo talk to have the same face with him! The next thing Shitsuo did was really caught Izaya off guard; he kiss the male. Even it only a fleeting kiss, it still a freaking kiss!

_'Since when do I become such a prude? I've seen a lot of people doing more than just kissing with my bare eyes. Then, why am I over-reacting over such a small act?' _thought Izaya alone. After relaxing himself, he began to wonder who the hell the male with Shitsuo back there was. But hell he knows that all of sudden. _'Maybe I really do need to do something to occupy myself. Honestly, I'm doing nothing here. Hmm… reading will be good to distract me. It's been a while since my last reading. Working as an informant was making me too busy to have my sweet time reading. Oh, there's a library in the mansion if I'm not mistaken. I wonder if they have any interesting book to read.' _

With that thought, Izaya went to the library which was located on the ground floor and luckily far away from the kitchen. He doesn't know what to do if he meets Shitsuo the next time. He sure Shitsuo noticed the slammed door and it was him. There's no one in the house except for them. Arrive at the library; Izaya was in awe at how big and tidy the library is. He wonder how big the library is considering it was so big and if he estimate maybe can fill his whole apartment in there, twice.

'_Hmm…the library was filled with lots of novel rather than education, biography or a rest of non-fiction genre. I wonder who was reading all of them. To think it's was filled almost every shelves in the room, it's remind me of Erika and Walker's collection of manga. I wonder if their collection was compare with the book in this library, which one will win' _thought Izaya while inspecting the library. He still is searching any title that will catch his attention. While inspecting the fifth shelf, he found a book with black cover and golden and red writing. Curious, Izaya pick the said book and read his title which ironically in Russian language; _Багровый луны__. _Luckily for Izaya, he knows how to speak Russian and read too since he had connection which Russian people due to working for Awakusu-kai. Before he had time to read the first page, a loud thud was sounded.

Startled, Izaya closed the book back without a glimpse on the page. He was bewildered for the source of the noise. Later he heard someone groaning in pain and sighing. Curious, he glanced towards the source of sound. He was met with scattered book everywhere. He can see someone trying to tidying up the mess he made. Slowly, Izaya make his way towards the person. The person was so deep in collecting the book and did not notice the approaching Izaya. Close up, Izaya can tell that the person is still a teenager, a high schooled perhaps and blond hair._ 'Bleached? Kids' today love to mess up their appearance rather than appreciate them.'_

"Need help?" Ask Izaya while lowering his body.

Surprised by the sudden question, the teenager raised his head quickly and Izaya was met with a pair of brilliant scarlet irises. Unknowing, Izaya was stunned and keep staring at the teenager's eyes. He never meets people other than his relatives who had such a strange irises before and it left him wonder. Noticing he had been too closed to Izaya, the teenager step back and flushed in embarrassment.

Later, Izaya notice that the teenager's blonde hair was not bleached but his original hair color. Somehow, the teenager's face was reminisced someone from Izaya memory but he can't seem to recall it. Rather than saying any words, Izaya just stay silent to wait for the teenager to speak up first. He was curious about this teenager who appears out of nowhere.

"…Ahh…Umm…I'm s-sorry for c-causing trouble…" stutter the boy quietly. His voice was so low and soft that Izaya need to strain his ear to grasp what he was saying. _'Hmm, his voice still undeveloped or it just that he speak so low to me to hear it?' _

"Hmm? Oh, no big deal. Just wondering where the sound comes from. More curious to know who might you be~?" say Izaya in his sing-song voice. The boy blinked a few times as if unable to understand what Izaya was saying. Finally understood, again, his face was bright red and he was trying hard to say his word.

"Tsuki?"

Out of nowhere, a deep and soft voice sounded. The boy, _Tsuki_, lifted his face and look to whoever behind Izaya. His face glow like a Christmas tree the instant he saw the person. Meanwhile, Izaya was frozen in his place and stopped breathing. _'Don't, don't tell me…!'_

"…Izaya?" ask the person again. Refuse to turn his face towards the person, Izaya replied weakly.

"…err, hi Roppi-kun," greet Izaya forcedly.

Finally, had the strength to face Roppi, Izaya turns. Roppi, who was a head taller than Izaya was staring blankly at Izaya with Tsuki happily next to him. The picture seems wrong for Izaya but who cares that for now. Izaya who at loss for word just stayed silent and Roppi who had grown tired with the suffocating silent left a sigh.

"…Tsuki. You never meet Izaya, right? He's my cousin; you meet Kururi and Mairu, right? Izaya is their brother," introduce Roppi reluctantly.

"…Ah, you are Roppi-san's cousin. I'm Hanejima Tsukishima. Just call me Tsuki will do," exclaimed Tsuki happily. He became more confident after Roppi appears. Look likes he failed to notice the strained atmosphere between Roppi and Izaya.

"Ah, the book!" shout Tsuki suddenly. He had forgotten about the scattered book on the floor and quickly bends to pick them up.

Both Izaya and Roppi cast a glance on each other before helping Tsuki to tidying up the mess he made. They work in silent and finished gathered the entire book which had scattered all the way they can see. Its look likes Tsuki had just toppled over an entire shelf of books which bring wonder to Izaya on how he did it.

"Thank you, Roppi-san, Izaya-san," thanks Tsuki earnestly. He smiles brightly to both of them but Izaya notice he was smiling more brightly towards Roppi. He can't help to began wondering their relationship. Roppi was surprisingly gentle and polite to Tsuki. As far Izaya remembered, Roppi was mostly rude and ignorant towards anybody even to Hibiya sometimes. While Tsuki on other hand was very close to Roppi and seems to be more comfortable to him only.

"You know, it's quite rude to stare at people like that even if it's you, Izaya," say Roppi suddenly in cold tone. He noticed on how Izaya was staring at Tsuki and he doesn't like it in a slightest. Izaya was surprised by the tone used by Roppi. It sound as if he was declaring Tsuki was his and no one had the right to even glance an eye on him.

"R-roppi-san, that's rude," mutter Tsuki in disapproval. His cheek was tinted with light blush since he knows the meaning of Roppi's warning.

"Em…Roppi-san doesn't mean any bad. Do you like books too, Izaya-san?" ask Tsuki to apologize for Roppi's _rude_ treatment earlier.

"Hm? Oh, I love them. They are entertaining and very beneficial. There are lots of things you can learn from a piece of paper. I read any kind of them," answered Izaya genuinely. Not that he was lying about that. Hearing that Izaya love to read, Tsuki's face was lit up like Christmas tree while Roppi just only sighing.

"Really!? I love too but I love to read novel the most. Even though novel was only a fiction and not a factual material but you can learn a lot from them. Roppi-san was so kind and he'll bought me new novel whenever they are available," exclaimed Tsuki happily. _'It's that why the library was full with novel?' _ Wonders Izaya.

"Anyway, why are you here?" ask Roppi. He was not pleased with the intimacy Tsuki show for Izaya. Not even the slightest. Tsuki who failed to notice the annoyance in Roppi's word innocently ask Izaya.

"Are you alone? Well, if you don't mind, you can come with us. We were planning to the town to buy things for the party. Roppi-san wants to confirm all the order and preparation again. Will you?" ask Tsuki. Izaya was shocked with Tsuki's invitation was stiffen. Even Roppi went stiff hearing it. Both of them were silenced by Tsuki. There's an awkward silence and heavy, dark emotion spiraled in the air.

In Izaya mind, he was screaming hysterically. _'Went together with Roppi?! Are you crazy?! There's 100% guarantee that he will kill me once you turn to glance at another direction! If he's not, I will. Don't you know what our relationship is?' Roppi_, who was stunned by Tsuki's naivety, only be able to sigh in defeat. He had a calculative expression on his face as if he was pondering on something.

"So, what's your decision? It's not like you doing anything worth here and now," say Roppi. If Izaya was surprised before, now he was definitely shocked to death hearing it from Roppi. It took him awhile to respond. He's still pondering whether went with them is a good idea or not. After thinking he was out of option and excuses, Izaya thought no harm in joining them anyway. Not fully relieved since he will be together with Roppi.

"Fine, only if Roppi-kun promise to not hurt me," say Izaya and turn a sharp glance to Roppi. In instance, a dark and murderous aura emitted from Roppi. Scared Roppi might stab him, Izaya quickly hide behind Tsuki. Even Tsuki is trembling under Roppi overwhelming murderous aura though it was not direct to him.

"R-roppi-san. I-I think Izaya-san is right. C-can you promise not to hurt him?" ask Tsuki. Roppi still being quiet but his eyes becomes more soft. Having no reply from Roppi, Tsuki ask again.

"R-roppi-san?" ask Tsuki again. Hearing Tsuki's pleading was too much for Roppi to handle. Defeated, he nods once.

"Fine. I'm not someone who will kill someone unconditionally but it's an exception if it's him," Roppi glare at Izaya.

"Only if he behaves like normal people do and less annoying," promise Roppi and look at another direction. Tsuki smile knowingly at Roppi's act. Izaya on the other hand was quite surprise to see how fast Roppi agree to plead. Usually, he will become annoyed to any kind of plead.

"What?" ask Roppi in irritation. He knows what Izaya is thinking and he did not please with Izaya knowing his weakness.

"Err… no. Nothing at all," say Izaya.

"If we settle everything here, then can we go now?" ask Roppi impatiently.

"Hmm? Ah, okay. Let's go Izaya-san," say Tsuki. Izaya then followed behind them. Not long after, a cell phone ringing. It was Tsuki's and he picks it up quickly after read the ID.

"Hello, _Shizuo-nii_," greet Tsuki. Izaya went pale hearing the unwanted name being mention out of blue. Izaya obvious reaction caught Roppi's eyes.

"Hmm? Where am I? I'm at Orihara Mansion right now. Alone?" Tsuki turn to look at both Roppi and Izaya. Even Tsuki notice how terrible Izaya looking but he did not know the reason for it and continue talking to _Shizuo._

"No, I'm with Roppi-san and his cousin, I.." before Tsuki managed to finished mentioning Izaya name to Shizuo, Roppi take the phone away from Tsuki.

"Hello, Shizuo? Hey it's me Roppi. Yeah, he's with me. What? Don't worry, I'll send him home safely. Well, if it's too late, Tsuki will have to stay the night here. Hahaha…Kidding. I'll send him home anyway. Stop being like a mother hen will you? Okay, bye," Roppi ends the call and gives the phone back to Tsuki. He then turns to look at Izaya.

"Anything you wanna talk about, Izaya?" ask Roppi, smirking.

"Huh? What about?" denied Izaya. He was wet in cold sweat seeing Roppi looking very mischievous.

"Hmm? What about? I don't know. Regarding Shi-zu-o perhaps?" sneer Roppi. He had a very evil looking smile etched on his face. Now Izaya know how others feel when he did that. He's been walking backward 'till his back touch the wall. _'Shit, again a WALL?!' _curse Izaya. Roppi then place both his arm to block Izaya.

"Now, can we have a little chat before we go? I'm kinda bit interest with your relationship with Shi-zu-o~," say Roppi in a sing-song voice while saying every syllables of Shizuo name. It feels like rubbing salt on your wound when Roppi using his own talk back to him.

"Roppi-san!" scolds Tsuki suddenly. Both of them turn to look at him.

"Don't treat Izaya-san like that. I know both of you had mutual hatred but you both are also blood related. Can't you treating each other nicely once a while?" blow Tsuki. He don't like how people with blood relationship treating each other badly. For him, that's the only ties he had in this world other than Roppi. Slowly, small beads of tear began to stream down his cheek.

Seeing Tsuki crying, Roppi retreated from Izaya and went to calm him. He hugged Tsuki and whispered sweet talk to apologize for his ill behavior. Black emotion of jealousy began to swell in Izaya. Somehow, he feels jealous towards Tsuki and Roppi intimacy. It was his long lost wish to have someone to care like that to him. He had long ago discarded such dreamless wish when he later learned such thing does not exist. Thus he began to love human so they will love him back in return.

"Erm…Izaya-san, if you don't mind I'm asking. Are something bad happens between you and Shizuo-nii?" ask Tsuki timidly. Even though the subject was not something Izaya feel ease to talk randomly to someone he just meet, he feel like he can talk about it if it's Tsuki. He knows people intention just by looking at someone and he knows Tsuki is just want to help, him in this matter.

"Well, our relationship was not in good terms in first place. We hate each other from the first time we set our eyes on. Well we wrecked half the Ikebukuro at that time too. Hahaha…" told Izaya. He feels kind of relief when he tell this to Tsuki.

"It's been 8 years now and that is how is happens between us. I came messing with him and he will go havoc and we run all around Ikebukuro for a day. Next time is the same as always. No exception. Sometimes I get him to run down by a truck or something or he managed to land a hit on me," explained Izaya while remembering the old times. Weirdly, it bring smile to him. Now is the hardest part. He never tells anyone about it yet but he can trust Tsuki about it.

"Well, how to say this? It's a bit embarrassing but before I came here, I and Shizuo had our usual tag play. Well, ermm…everything went well at first," Izaya stop for a moment. Tsuki wait patiently for Izaya to continue whereas Roppi just rolled his eyes. Roppi had no interest at all for Izaya lifetime story or what so ever problem he face.

"Be-before…," Izaya stop again and he's blushing hard this time. He's trying to find courage to keep talking. _'C'mon Izaya, just say it and it will finish already' _silently, he encourage himself in his heart.

"Kiss…" say Izaya softly. Neither Tsuki nor Roppi hear it and both of them have puzzled face.

"He kissed me!" To be surprise is an understatement for Tsuki and Roppi reaction. Izaya is blushing very hard that could rival a tomato. Tsuki is the first to react.

"That-that is an insolent act!" blow Tsuki. Izaya was surprise seeing Tsuki mad. No one had backing him up before and the feeling of having someone on his side is a bit new. Roppi on the hand silently speaking in his head _'I kind of understand why Shizuo did that'_

"Ki-Kiss only for someone you love. Even though there's a thin line between hatred and love but to steal something precious even from your most hatred rival was not accepted!" burst Tsuki.

"Huh?" say Izaya dumfounded. Tsuki outburst was something unexpected. Well expected from Shizuo blood related anyway. It's very unpredictable.

"Erm…Tsuki. I don't want to interrupt you but don't you think you just went overboard?" interrupt Roppi. It took a while for Tsuki to comprehend Roppi's word.

"Did I?" ask Tsuki innocently to Izaya. Izaya just smiled bitterly.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I'm scares you. Hope you don't get mad, but mind if I'm asking?" ask Tsuki again. Slowly, Izaya nods once.

"Are that your first kiss?" ask Tsuki boldly. Izaya face turns bright red from the unexpected question. Roppi, on the hand burst to a small laugh at Tsuki random question and Izaya reaction.

"Wha-what? Th-that, its…um…,"Izaya can form any sort of word to reply. It's obviously say that 'it is his first kiss'. Embarrass, he just turn his face to his side to hide his flustered face.

"Well, what happen to both of you was rather unexpected but now we had another problem," say Roppi while scratching his head. Now all the attention turns towards Roppi.

"The party is tomorrow, right?" ask Roppi reluctantly. Tsuki nods in agreement but he can see the relationship between Izaya and Shizuo incident with tomorrow party. Izaya, on the hand easily grasp the whole situation.

"No, don't tell me," mutter Izaya softly.

"Hm? Hm? What is it?" ask Tsuki and turn to face from Izaya to Roppi.

"You remember that Shizuo living at your house right now, right? He'll come tomorrow too, remember?" reminds Roppi. At last Tsuki manage to understand the real problem.

"Oh, no. If they both meet at the party, Orihara Mansion will destroy. And Tsugaru-nii will be mad and…Tsugaru-nii mad is scary," Tsuki had a terrible mental image building up in his mind. Even Roppi knows how miserable it is when Tsugaru went rampage. He had a taste of it before.

"Tsuki, if you think Izaya going to mess with Shizuo, think again. I'm concern that Izaya will go panic and Shizuo went guilty. I'll be terribly awkward and spoil the whole party. It's a party mood that we need to save here," corrected Roppi.

"But, I can't ask Shizuo-nii to not come after you the one that invited him," say Tsuki. Hearing that, Izaya nerve began to twitch.

"You-you invited the monster to the party?" Izaya voice was trembling in anger. He went to the Orihara Mansion in order to avoid Shizuo. Now, not that he knows Shizuo is here but he also will probably meet him in the nearest time.

"What? I know you both are in bad terms but this is seriously bad terms. How are we going to get both of you together in the party without discarded any of you? If we discard Shizuo, Tsugaru will be upset and upsetting him means trouble. If we discard you, Hibiya-nii will be upset which means that Delic guy will avenge for him. I don't want to deal with any of them, neither Tsugaru nor Delic. They both are really handful," explained Roppi. He doesn't really have a good term with neither of the both so he doesn't want to go all the trouble facing them.

"Erm, Roppi-san? If we do this, will it help?" ask Tsuki. He then whispers his suggestion to Roppi. At first, Roppi look surprise but after considering for a while he seems to accept the suggestion.

"I-za-ya~?" ask Roppi in sing song voice. Seeing Roppi looking so happy was totally creepy.

"Y-yes?" answers Izaya.

"Come here for a sec? Tsuki's suggestion was somewhat awesome. You really need to hear it. Not just it solve our problem but probably yours too," say Roppi while smirking. Izaya had a bad feeling about it but come close to them and Tsuki once again whisper the same thing to Izaya. After hearing it, Izaya quickly retreat back. He went pale for a moment.

"Tsu-tsuki, I appreciate your concern but…why!? It may sound perfect but what if he still find out? I had my pride to go that far! If he find out, I'm doom…" scream Izaya in disagreement.

"Now, you can't turn back when everything had turns like this. Suck it up and accept it anyway, if you still want to see your beloved human back in Ikebukuro," threatened Roppi in confident. Hearing the threat, Izaya gulped and reconsider.

"Fine, I really hope your brilliant idea will work," surrender Izaya.

"Don't worry, it will," say Tsuki confidently with sweet smile. Izaya only sight in defeat and only hope that all of this is just a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, an update. Since I had a very terrible writer block, I write at least a sentence a day in order to keep processing for an update. Want to know my secret of awakening? I just downloaded as many songs sang by Izaya and Shizuo seiyuu who are Kamiya Hiroshi and Ono Daisuke! There are some song for Izaya and Shizuo's character song so it's help me a lot to get the mood. Whenever I want to start typing, I'll hear the song the voice of Izaya and Shizuo and it's instantly giving me idea. But I'm not so sure if the story of the chapter meet all of your expectation. I'll try to update the rest of the chapter A.S.A.P. I think I got the mood to write when I'm in my examination week. <strong>


End file.
